Just a Lifetime
by 101lalala
Summary: Just some fanfics linked together to describe Chryed's life off camera. R & R would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Christian woke first at the sound of Yasmin's wail; he silently sighed and gently twisted his body to get out of bed however the rustle of bed sheets stalled him. He turned around, straining his neck, to find Syed half out of bed. He smiled to himself as Syed continued to Yasmin's room. Unbeknown of his stalker, Syed leant his head gently on the doorframe as Yasmin's cry softened. Christian tip-toed silently and wrapped his bare arms around Syed's waist.

'Morning' Christian whispered into Syed's ear attempting not to wake the sleeping child

'Morning' Syed replied leaning his head back into Christian's neck, whipping his eyes.

'Looks like you're not the only tired one?'

Syed chuckled 'Well it's not easy to sleep with you around.'

'Well, you nip back to bed and I'll keep an eye on princess Yasmin'

Syed turned around and kissed Christian gently on the cheek before retreating back to his bed to rest. Christian's eyes followed Syed back their room and winked at his lover as he fell into a slumber.

Syed woke in late morning, to find Christian and Yasmin having an argument over who gets the cushion. Both pulling at opposite ends, laughing at each concentration faces.

Syed walked over and stood behind the sofa and quickly snatched the cushion from between their fingers. Both Yasmin and Christian sighed and stared at Syed worried about what was to come out his mouth.

'Well I guess if you can't decide who has it then, I will' Syed said smiling.

'owww' The moan came from Yasmin, as she slid down the edge of the sofa , she slid along the laminate floor attempting to retrieve what was rightfully her own.

Syed leant down and scooped up his daughter, she rested her head on his shoulder and let her little fingers twiddle with the tassels on the cushion. Yasmin's tiny little fingers slowed to a halt as she closed her eyes and began her afternoon nap.

Syed laid her to rest in her cot as he returned back into the kitchen. Christian stood up and walked over to Syed and their lips crushed together, their tongues locked together in each other's mouth as their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

The front door opened.

Footsteps approached the room.

'Hello!' Zainab called from the corridor

Christian and Syed didn't stir, they continued holding on to the kiss for as long as it would last.

'Syed, Christian are you in here? It's just your door wasn't locked and I was worri-' Zainab's words were stolen from her mouth as she stood, staring at the sight that was in front of her.

'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have barged in like this… I'll go' Zainab said, turning to leave.

'Mum? Look sorry, what do you need?' Syed called

'Well, actually I came to pick up Yasmin' She said, turning round worried about what she might see.

'Yasmin, why?' Christian asked in confusion

'Well, Mas had he day off and I thought, seeing as you have had her for the week, you might need a break?' Zainab asked 'Well maybe look at it as.. Rest bite care?'

Christian and Syed looked and each other, both of them had the answer twinkling in their eyes.

'Well I suppose we could have a break, and I'm sure Yasmin would love a trip to the park with Kamil'

'That's sorted then' She replied 'I will be back around four so that gives you a few hours to rest.'

'Thanks mum' Syed bade her a farewell after giving Yasmin a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye.

Finally both doors slammed shut and Syed turned to face Christian. They smiled at each other as they took a few steps in to greet, their hands locked together and Syeds head rested gently on Christian's chest.

'Hmmm, I wonder what we will do to pass the time.' Christian asked, pushing Syed into their bedroom, the door slammed shut behind them as they fell into a jumble of joy.

Christian and Syed were sat wrapped in each other's arms trying to work out what was going on in the Wimbledon match when the buzzer rang. Christian Slid out from underneath Syed and walked to answer the door.

'Zainab' He greeted her and led her through to the flat

'Would you like your princess back?'

'Well you can keep her for the night if you want? She's a right pain' Syed joked, calling from the sofa.

'Syed!' Zainab snapped 'I will have you know she was an angel, not a sound from her all afternoon'

'Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it' Christian replied quickly, purposefully trying to send her away.

'Yes, well….' Zainab was about to continue

'Thanks mum, it was great to have some time to ourselves' Syed broke in, he was now standing next to Christian, holding a worn out baby in his arms.

Zainab groaned and turned to leave, knowing what the signs meant.

'Maybe we could come sometime?' Syed called before she left

Zainab smiled and replied 'Yes, that would be lovely.'


	2. Chapter 2

Syed's head fell back into his pillow as his lover left for another long strenuous day at work. He listened to the rain patter on the window and dreaded what the day at the stall would bring, being soaked to the bone, no customers and none of these were new occurrences. Maybe the rain would lie off so he could watch Christian training in the square but unfortunately a warm dry day seemed a galaxy away.

The rain drained off the stall roof and into the bucket to stop the clothes from getting into a bigger mess than they were already. Syed sighed as yet another customer walked away without purchasing any of the goods. With the Olympics in full swing, Syed hoped that he could get rid of his stock and restart his masseur career but with half the T-shirts still on the racks this didn't seem possible.

Syed's phone vibrated in his coat pocket, he fished around searching for it, and as he pulled it out it read _'Christian.' _A smile spread across Syed's face and he pressed the view button.

"_Hey r u still on the stall? I can cum over if u want I hav only got 15mins left? Xxxxxxxxxxx_"

The reply to the message was instant.

"_Yes plz, I dnt think I can stand any longer without u_ Xxxxxxxxxxx"

20 minutes later Christian turned up cradling a dry coat and a pair of gloves (even though it is meant to be July). Syed left the shelter of the stall and ran up to embrace Christian. Almost dropping the winter clothes Christian wrapped his arms round Syed's back.

'I missed you' Syed whispered into the collar of Christian's jacket.

Christian smiled and replied 'me too'

Syed leant back and planted a kiss firmly on Christian lips as they walked over to the stall to shelter from the heavy downpour. Syed changed his coat and ran across the street to the Minute Mart to purchase some VERY important goods.

'Hi ma' Syed called from the chocolate stand

'Not planning on eating that now are you?' Zainab replied sounding worried.

'Nope, Ma it's Ramadan, I'm not a bad Muslim' Syed replied questioning her concern.

'Syed honestly, why do you need that much chocolate?'

'Because..' Syed looked over to Christian hoping that he would give him a reasonable answer but he just shrugged and smiled then turned back to the stall 'Because I like chocolate…a lot. Oh come on mum its more money for the shop'

'OK. I'll see you soon and make sure you lay off the chocolate until sunset!' Zainab called as Syed left the store.

After an hour and a half of hugs and kisses both Syed and Christian are soaked to the skin, Syed leant his head on Christian's shoulder and closed his eyes. Christian chuckled and wrapped his arms round Syed.

'Are we done here?' Christian asked

'Yeah I think so' Syed replied and turned to kiss Christian, their lips crushed together as their tongues locked into each other's. Their hands fell into each other's and then wrapped around their bodies.

When Christian and Syed returned to the flat, the sun was almost down and the rain had finally laid off. Christian walked into the bathroom and began running a bath for Syed.

'Christian' Syed called from the living room

'Yep' Christian replied

'Come here'

Christian left the bath running and hoped that Syed would be finished before the bathroom flooded with raspberry scented bubbles.

'Are you ok-'Christian's word were cut off as Syed leapt into his arms and held him in a tight embrace breathing in the scent of bubble bath and rain water. Syed was stripped to his pant but Christian hadn't got any further that his jacket.

'I love you' Syed whispered into Christians' ear

Christian smiled and replied 'I love you more'

Syed gently kissed Christian on the cheek and said 'Thank you'

Christian chuckled 'What for?'

'For coming to my rescue today, honestly I don't think I could have got through it without you'

'Sy, you make it sound like I saved your life, I only came and helped you at the stall for a few hours'

'You did save my life Christian, never leave me to work on the stall in the rain, by myself again, ok?'

'Ok' Christian replied

'Promise?' Syed asked

'I promise' and with that Syed pressed a firm kiss on Christians lips and sunk into luxury.

Christian and Syed fell onto the sofa and landed in the most uncomfortable position, but they didn't care because at that moment they were together and that was all that mattered. Shuffling around, between pillows and dirty socks, Christian managed to ask

'Do you think there is room in that bath for two?'


End file.
